Shipping containers for transporting goods to a destination must be sturdy and resistant to damage. This requirement for a sturdy container is at odds with the current design practice of making containers collapsible to be broken down after the goods have been removed. Delivering the container back to the point of origin in a collapsed state takes up less space than the empty, fully assembled container.
Many collapsible container designs have been developed in an attempt to provide a container that is strong and damage resistant and yet is capable of being broken down again and again for unlimited re-use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,128 to Uitz discloses a plastic container and pallet system in which the various component walls are glued or vibration welded together.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,547 to Hambleton discloses a container system that uses corrugated metal panels. The end panels are anchored to the base of the container and support the side panels which slidably interlock with the end panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,774 to Karpisek discloses a special container designed particularly for carrying liquids in a sealed liner within the container. Karpisek uses a base member formed with special joints that permit rotation and linear movement of four side walls from a folded position to an upright position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,211 to Efird discloses a collapsible storage container that employs special side panel that include a cable and turn buckles to tighten together component sub-panels to tension and stabilize the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,255 to Foy et al discloses a collapsible plastic container which uses hinged walls attached to the base so that the walls can be folded onto the base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,948,005 to Garton et al discloses a plastic shipping and storage container constructed from multiple panels The panels use a unique latching mechanism that allows individual panels to be connected side by side in a single plane or at 90.degree..
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,709 to Oestreich, Jr. discloses a collapsible container that relies on hinges to allow the side walls to be folded on to the base into a compact form.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,058 to Collins discloses a knock-down container of very simple design that relies on slotted engagement of the various side walls to define an enclosed space.